interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
How Science Beat God; In Step the Guardian Church
August 5th, 2014: How Science Beat God - In Step the Guardian Church National Journal Online By: Clyde Dobson The Church of the Guardians was founded in 1995. A group of seven scientists founded the Church, claiming to have made a "revelation." They claim that information scattered throughout history, within countless different cultures, is actually evidence of an alien race having descended to Earth countless times in the past. Within every culture they had visited, these beings were called "The Guardians of Light" or the "Guardians of Man" - both inherently meaning they are our protectors. Before these founders came along, nobody had made any such connection and in most cases the references to "Guardians of Light" was written off as legend or simply part of an archaic belief structure - I.E the "great light of the gods" was the Sun itself. However, the founders claim it was a singular thread of evidence, ultimately proving in the minds of many that it was an alien race visiting Earth and not simply a historical coincidence. Or Gods. Instantly the world took notice after billions of dollars in funding was funneled into an advertising campaign unlike any before it. People couldn't help but believe due to the undeniable evidence surrounding their claims. People were also easily converted due to the Guardian Church policies ensuring that anyone and everyone be welcome to join them, regardless of their religious backgrounds or beliefs. This was an astoundingly smart move on their part, marking the first "religion" on history to do this. Christians can believe in their God and believe in the Guardians return just as much as Muslims or any other. It is a religion separate from contemporary religions and within it they embrace following or doing "what makes you happy". The Church of the Guardians claim they need the attention of the world in order to prepare for the inevitable return of the Guardian race. They believe these "Guardians" will only again return to Earth when they feel we are ready for their arrival. They also claim they have not come to earth in nearly 800 years because the Guardians were sick of being treated as gods... ancient peoples were not ready for the truth. So... governments of the world must not treat the return of the Guardian's to Earth with confused aggression, otherwise they could very well spark an intergalactic war we have no hope of surviving. If you're thinking this all sounds a little too "science fiction" for your liking, you are not alone. As the popularity of the Guardian Church rises, so too do its number of non-believers. Anti-Guardian Church groups are popping up all around the World but not nearly enough to even make a dent in their hyper-fast ascension to the top of the religious flag pole. With the death of God at the hands of the internet - the faithless needed something to believe in. Why not aliens? Even the most strictly scientific minds have no problem believing in life on other planets. In step the Guardian Church. In this day and age they are far more plausible than a judging, bearded man in the clouds. Aren't they? It really was only a matter of time before someone came along and took advantage of the situation... Category:Guardian Church Category:Guardians